Master of My Love
by chrisfiggys
Summary: Cynder is the slave to the one she loves, Spyro. But he loves someone else. Through devious plots by her and by others, will anything ever turn out happily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this. Please forgive me for neglecting my other story's while in the process of writing this, I will have new chapters up shortly. This I came up with as a combination of Given-inside's united, and the spyro madness saga by the chaotic queen of madness. I apologize if its not that good, I had to take a break from writing for awhile, but anyway, without further adue…**

Chapter 1

There I was, for what seemed like the millionth time, watching them train together. Well, what they were doing wouldn't really be called training. Spyro was training, ember was making it as clear as possible that she didn't want to be there. She would try halfheartedly for a little bit, but then give up and let him hit her. With this she would fall down dramatically and pretend to have an injury of some type. This would continue for a few hours until the training was over. Honestly, it hurt me to see spyro with someone like that. Who didn't care as much about what he wanted as what he looked like.

You see, my name is cynder, and I am in love with the famous purple dragon, unfortunately he is also my master. And as I slowly walked after him, after the training session was finished, I had to wonder if being the slave to the one I love was a burst of luck, or a dastardly curse. They walked back to his room, with me trailing silently behind, my head low to the ground. Its not like I was ashamed or anything, well actually I was, being near or even associated with ember made my want to hide before anyone saw me. _If only he had the same instinct that I did, that would solve so many problems_, I thought.

When we got to Spyros room he and ember went inside, before closing the door however he turned to me and said to go and hang out with some friends for a few hours. He smiled, just slightly showing his teeth, waited for my weak smile in return and then shut the door. After he did I frowned and slumped my back against the wall, he knew just as well as I did that I didn't have any friends, but I knew why he said what he did. I guess I should thank him for that, the response he always gave when he wanted to be alone. The reason being that it was better then the alternative, witch would be ordering me to leave.

If you are confused by thin then you need to reread the paragraphs before this and take it more literally. When I say I am Spyros slave I really mean that I'm his **slave**_. _After spyro rescued me from malefor, he brought me to the guardians to see if I could help him fight the war. The guardians however had different ideas, they told him that the only way to keep alive, not just in the war, was for me to become his slave. Saying they needed to make an example out of me either by public execution or slavery. Of course, being the kind and loving dragon that he is he chose slavery. We fought in the war thinking nothing would happen, then after we defeated the dark master the guardians decided to enforce it after all. Don't get me wrong he was not a cruel master, not at all, but it was still slavery, no matter what way you look at it.

Then again I have no right to be complaining, I was arguably the best treated slave of all time, I never had to do anything, at least for_ him_, there were the public appearance things though. Following him around, bowing, things like that, but it was the other people I had to worry about. Somehow being "Spyros" slave got translated into being Everyone's, but again he did everything he could to make sure the translation was reversed, and it was, so I cant complain about that. Or anything now that I think about it, but still I sometimes wonder if it would have been better if he had just had me executed, despite his constant assurances that the guardians would not have actually done it.

He was probably right though, they weren't mean, the just needed an example and knew spyro to well, that he would never sacrifice a friend, and used it against him. I have to thank them to I suppose, for things could have been a lot worse. I decided I should get my mind off these depressing thoughts so I got up and took a walk. I walked into the main hall of the palace hoping to just be in a place with other people, even if none of them talked to me, however it was late so most of the dragons were sleeping. The room was mostly empty but as I looked over the few people that were there I saw 2 people I recognized.

I saw Spyros's brother sparx, a dragonfly (long story), talking with another dragon I didn't recognize, he was colored pure red and was very well built. I knew sparx didn't like me very much but I decided to take my chances, all I wanted was someone to talk to. I walked over to them and sparx didn't notice me, I was about to turn around so I wouldn't scare him when the red dragon spoke up first. "Oh sparx, who's your friend over there," I cursed to myself as the little dragonfly turned around and turned as red as the scales of the dragon next to him, "Cynder what are you doing here, your supposed to be with spyro. I swear when he finds out..."

He ranted like this for awhile, until finally he had to stop and take a breath, for the fact I am able to swallow him whole he sure was stubborn. "Calm down sparx, spyro told me that he wanted to be by himself for awhile." I chose my words carefully as to keep him from getting more upset, but it didn't work. "Yeah right you little liar, I bet you snuck off while he wasn't looking. Come on, lets go, I'm taking you to spyro." Suddenly I was really scared, luckily there was one thing he hated more then me and that was ember, so he was not very thrilled when I told him that spyro _and_ ember were in the room.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "fine, you win, this time. Just leave us alone and go sulk somewhere else." The red dragon was quick to speak up in my defense, "Why cant she stay, sparx?" Next time he spoke his voice was tinted with anger that he clearly was not trying to hide, "Fine then I'll leave." He didn't say another word, just turned around and left. I snapped at him as he did so, just barely missing his wing and in the distance you could hear him muttering something about Spyros' choices of friends, but he spoke to quietly to hear the rest. I turned back to the red dragon who asked, "what's his problem?"

I had to laugh at his ignorance, "well it could be that he had indigestion," I joked. He laughed to but then looked somewhat irritated, "nice joke but I'm serious, why doesn't he like you, you seem likeable enough." I smiled, that was the first compliment I had gotten in a long time and it felt good, though I decided not to let him know that. Then I was finally able to comprehend what he had said and looked at him, confused. "You don't know, I thought everyone knew" I didn't say anything for awhile, he was thinking out loud and it was kind of interesting, "something to do with spyro... take commands... sparx doesn't like you..." after about a minute of this he looked up at me with surprise on his face.

"Cynder, of course, Spyros friend." he quieted down after that, "and his unfortunate slave, I'm so sorry." He lowered his head, another action that surprised me, I did have some questions for him, but decided that they could wait. I walked over and put my paw on his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, though I didn't know why I was comforting him. I was the one who needed comforting. I shook my head, those were the thoughts I was trying to get away from, so I just focused on the dragon in front of me "you have nothing to be sorry for, its not your fault..." I said this in a way meant to be comforting, though it came out as it truly was, a voice of knowing.

I knew all to well what it was like to have people telling me its not my fault, that I have nothing to be sorry for. After years as a servant to malefor even the cruelest of hearts have not done what I have done, and even the cruelest of hearts has some small amount of sympathy for me. So I knew all to well what it was like for something to be not my fault. The red dragon however did not seem to, so he was still comforted by my words, he looked up at me and in his eyes I could see that he truly felt sorry for me. And for this I was more then grateful. "Look, despite what people say, you are a kind and caring person and I hold nothing of your past against you."

He looked at me for what seemed like eternity, as I shuffled anxiously under his studying gaze. Then he smiled and laughed, removing the tension in the air, so much so that I found myself laughing with him. Well maybe at him, but he didn't have to know that. After we stopped laughing he turned and walked off, "Come on, I want to go see spyro, I'm sure he'll take a break from ember to see an old friend." Then it hit me, an old friend of spyro. I ran to catch up with him, moving silently, I got behind him and jumped on his back. "Flame," I exclaimed loudly, my weight making him fall flat on his stomach.

"How dare you play me like that," It was hard to even talk I was laughing so hard, but even so I sounded pretty angry. I could feel him vibrating underneath me, and for a second I thought he was crying. I stepped off his back and rolled him over, only to see him laughing so hard that he _was_ crying. Out of the corner of my eye I saw sparx fly out and drop a bag of money on flames chest, "fine you win, twice in one day I swear" he muttered, an angry as ever. I looked at flame curiously, "what was that all about?" He smiled almost maliciously, "we had a bet that I could hide my identity from you for at least a day, he said I could, I said I couldn't. Now I've won."

He got up slowly, picking up the money as he did. He walked over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, "its good to see you again, no matter what the circumstances." He pulled back almost reluctantly, and I asked, "How have you been, I haven't seen you since just before we defeated malefor." Flame had gone on the last crusade to wipe out the remainder of malefor forces after spyro and I defeated him. "well, the crusade was pretty boring, I just got back tonight. Listen, I don't want to explain it twice, I'll tell you after we get spyro and ember."

It didn't take long to get to Spyros room, though when I got there I wished I hadn't. You could hear what ember was trying to get spyro to do, and it was working. I knew for a fact that ember and spyro had not mated yet, but they were close this time. To close, once they had truly mated, then he and ember were linked together until one of them died. Not that I would mind her dying, but she was getting quite the opposite by the way it sounded. I could hear moans and gasps coming from the other end of the door, I just hoped it was not to late.

By the time flame caught up I was already announcing "Spyro, ember, we have a visitor." Sounding totally oblivious to that was happening on the other side of the door. The noises stopped and I heard some shuffling inside, I heard embers voice through the door, "What gives you the right to interrupt us, _slave. _Were not taking visitors." There was no mistaking the anger in her voice, she was pissed. I looked at flame and held a claw to my lips as a signal to be quiet. "Ok fine, maybe you don't want to see him but spyro you might. He has a bunch of sparx's money and is demanding to see you right away."

Flame shot some smoke out of his nose a few times, and I got the idea he had in mind. Flame hid in the corner and as spyro stormed out the door in a fury I used my shadow power to blind him. I heard a short struggle and as the smoke cleared I saw flame with spyro and ember both pinned to the ground. Neither of them knew who was holding them down and spyro was still mad "Cynder how dare you help this thief." I could think of so many jokes to say to this, so I just chose one "Even after all that training the two of you combined could not take him down. Wow Mr. bad guy, you are good."

I said this so that they wouldn't know who flame was, but he spoke this time, "So sparx, you up for another bet, or do I have all your money." He stepped off the pair and revealed himself. He walked over to my side and put his wing over my shoulders, in a friendly way. "You and cynder may have defeated malefor but we make a pretty good team too." Even as spyro and ember got up you could see their expressions change from anger to excitement. I had so step away from flame so that I didn't get crushed by the violent hugging that ensued. Even ember was thrilled to see him, maybe she could change after all.

**I'm going to end it here, please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. The next chapters to this and my other stories should be up soon, if the cold doesn't kill me that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I'm trying to fix that. This summer I will be doing a lot more writing. This story has slowly been gaining popularity and I hope that it will become more popular the more I write. To that means, here is the chapter.**

Chapter 2

It was great to finally have flame back, but he had been in the war so long that a lot of things had changed. I think he had always suspected something between me and ember, but he was still surprised when we told him. As for when cynder told him about being my slave, if you could even call it that with how I treated her, especially since she was being so mean to ember. I mean before we started dating she and ember were friends… ill talk about that later, now as I was saying, when flame found out about Cynder's position, he was about ready to charge up to the guardians and take them all on by himself. Ever since he got back he has been very protective of cynder. Maybe he thinks she needs some more attention since I'm spending most of my time with ember. In fact, that's what's going on right now, so why does that make me so sad.

We are going to meet up in the morning to eat and give Flame a tour of everything that's happened since he was gone. I'll have to see but I think being with flame will be good for her, she had been becoming more silent and brooding recently. His confidence might rub off on her, and then I hope she will at least tell me what's wrong. I started to think about possibilities on what would be bothering her but my thoughts were interrupted by ember stirring. We had gone right to bed after talking with flame for awhile, much to embers dislike. "Spyro," she said sleepily realizing I was still awake. "Why aren't you asleep, I thought you said you were tired?" She did have me there, "I am, I'm just thinking," I replied truthfully. She then smiled her beautiful smile and asked, "About what?" I sighed and shook my head, "nothing" I replied, knowing how mad she would be if I told the truth.

I soon drifted off to sleep, but I wasn't able to get very much because ember woke me up. She never sleeps late, she says it's because she is not tired enough when she goes to bed. I got up reluctantly and told her that I was going to go fly around for awhile would see her when we met up later. She wanted to go with me but I needed to collect my thoughts so I told him that I wanted to go alone. She pouted and her response was the same as it always was when something like this came up, "you owe me." I nodded halfheartedly and leapt out through the window trying to collect my thoughts while I was flying. However my mind kept going back to one thing and that was flame and cynder. It was great that flame was back, and it was great that cynder had found a friend to spend time with, it's just that... I mean I'm her friend to and she doesn't spend time with me, at least not really. And that's what was really bothering me.

I pondered this for awhile before I just gave up and decided to head back to the room. When I got there I sat down on the bed. Ember came up to me and asked "Are your thoughts still bothering you." I nodded, and before I could say anything she kissed me passionately, "I know something that might fix that." She said as she tried unsuccessfully to crawl on top of me, "not right now ember." I replied, causing her to make a pouting face then lighten up, "It must be a difficult thought if it is bothering you so much, maybe I can help you figure it out." I doubted it but sighed, finally giving in to her desires. "I'm just trying to figure out why cynder gets along with flame so well." The look an embers face was almost angry, but she hid it in her voice, "You know you don't have to care right, I'm sure she is in good hands with flame."

This bothered me more then it should have but I shook it off. "She is my friend ember," I replied causing her to laugh. "No spyro, she is your slave; however I'm your girlfriend so why don't you treat the both of us how you are supposed to." As she said this she leaned in to kiss me but I backed away and yelled, "Ember, I said not right now!" She flinched back at my tone which had been angrier then I had meant it to be. At first I didn't know why then it dawned on me, and it was the answer to the question that had been bothering me. Ember was why cynder wasn't my friend; the way that she treated cynder had driven her away. We had saved the world together and now she probably hated me because of my girlfriend. This angered me more then anything, and a new question came to my mind.

Ember and cynder used to be friends, yet they had started fighting merciless since ember and I started dating. Their confrontations had even become violent a few times and I wanted to know why. So I went over to ember, who was still recoiling from when I yelled at her, and asked "Why can't you and cynder get along?" She looked up at me and sighed, responding "you really don't know do you." She guessed I didn't from the confused look on my face, "It's because she is always trying to take you from me." Her answer stunned me yet seemed to make sense. We had spent a lot of time together when we were in the war; I had even had feelings for her for awhile. Yet even with all that it just didn't seem right.

She had always been so outgoing and courageous, if she had feelings for me she would tell me, and that is the story I knew was true. I turned to ember angrily, "why are you making up excuses, she is my friend and you drove her away just because you were jealous!" Now she stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and turned to me, anger now as clear on her face as it was on mine. "How dare you say that, it's the truth and you need to choose who you are going to believe, your girlfriend or your _slave_." She said the last word with so much malice and hate that I was at a loss for words. But only for a moment because the next thing I felt was a fiery anger. For some reason hearing cynder referred to like that made me angrier then I had ever been.

I went to yell at ember again only to hear the door slam behind me signaling her exit. I went to follow her and decided against it, opting to let her cool down, another reason being that I needed to do the same. I didn't know why but that last thing she said was still stuck in my mind, almost as if it was haunting me. Also, since when did I chose cynder over ember? Something was happening that I couldn't explain and I knew that I needed help from someone outside of my normal group, so I decided to go find flame. But after I started to think clearly another thought came to my mind. I realized that the entire temple probably knew of the fight between me and ember and most hopeful dragonesses would think I was now available, so it would be a bad idea for me to go outside my room for awhile.

~Flame~

Ember and spyro didn't show up for our tour, not that I'm surprised with the argument they had earlier. Anyway, that only left cynder to show me around, not that I really minded. Cynder and I had always been friends during the war but since I had gotten back I had felt something other then friendship for cynder. She had been walking beside me but I had fallen back to get the best vantage point to admire her form. I had never noticed before but cynder was quite beautiful. And lately I had been spending every moment I could confirm that. Scanning every one of her curves, and tracing her every scale with my eyes, wishing for something more then to observe.

But I knew that it would never happen, she spent too much time thinking about spyro to notice, let alone return, my feelings for her. That was the thought going through my head when I slammed into cynder, who had stopped to explain something. I had been so lost in my fantasies that I hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. As I started paying attention again I heard her laughing. She smacked my nose with her tail saying, "Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying." I shook my head and sighed, "Sorry, I've just got some things on my mind," I replied, embarrassed. She then motioned for me to sit down and asked. "Wanna tell me what it is that's so important that you can't pay attention to your personal tour?"

I looked around, panicked, trying to find something to give me an idea to make an excuse with. Finding nothing I looked back at her and started trying to explain myself, "look, I... it's just that... well, you see-" My mutterings were then interrupted by a loud laugh from cynder. "Well when you figure it out you let me know, ok," she commented. I sighed in relief and thanked her, opting against my will to leave her so I would be able to gather my thoughts. I knew that something was wrong with me, I never thought like I had back there. To be honest it kinda creeped me out. I angled myself towards Spyros room then, he and ember had a good relationship (minus what had happened earlier) so he probably knew what was going on.

As I approached Spyros room I saw multiple dragonesses outside his door calling for him. I assumed that they thought he was available now, though I knew he wasn't. "Everyone leave him alone will you, every couple has fights that doesn't mean that they broke up," I yelled. Some of the dragonesses left with sad looks on there faces, others ignored me and kept doing what they were doing. The later groups were the ones I focused on, I muscled through them to Spyros door. I knocked and announced myself; he opened the door slightly to prove it was me, and then allowed me to squeeze in. Once I was inside I stopped spyro from closing the door and turned to face the people outside, shouting "I am only going to say this once more, you will leave and forget any ideas you have about being with spyro!"

After shutting the door I turned back to spyro, who then lightened the mood with one of our old jokes. "Thanks, one of the downsides to being the purple dragon is that every dragoness wants to be your mate." We both laughed, "Yeah, your life is soooooooo hard," I joked. I then switched to a more serious tone, "anyway spyro, I came here because I wanted to talk to you about cynder." Looking surprised, he said, "really, because I wanted to talk to you to." There was silence after this, it was an uncomfortable subject for both of us, so we were both nervous. Spyro was the first to speak, "why don't you go first, I owe you for back there." I could tell he just wanted to get out of going first, but I decided it wasn't worth fighting with him on it.

There was silence again as I searched for the right words, once I found them however, it was easier then I thought it would be. Before I knew it I had started explaining that had happened with me and cynder since I had gotten back to the temple. He listened patiently, but there were emotions going through him that he was having trouble hiding. I could see them flicker across his face every so often, but never for long enough for me to identify them. As I finished talking I asked one final question, "spyro I need to know, what I'm feeling, is it love?" There was silence for awhile, emotions still flickering across his face, until finally he slowly nodded his head. "Yeah I think so, I felt the same kind of thing for ember, I mean-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a loud crash from below us.

~Cynder~

After about an hour it finally dawned on me that despite how different everyone thought I was, I was doing the same thing as probably every dragoness in the temple was, thinking about the argument between spyro and ember. It had given me hope for awhile, but now it was finally setting in that they would make up soon and she would go back to trying to mate with him and he would go back to being totally oblivious. I sighed, I wanted spyro so badly, and ever since I tried to tell him how I felt after defeating malefor. It was a thought I had multiple times before. It scared me knowing how much my life revolved around the one person, but at the same time it filled me with best feeling I've ever felt... love. And yet, you can only love someone for so long before it devours your entire being.

I knew this, and yet there was nothing I could do against it, to everyone else I'm just the "Terror of the Sky's." So even if I did manage to fall in love again they would not accept me... right. My mind was suddenly brought back to flame and how he was acting this morning. It was almost as if he liked me, but it couldn't be, could it. I would have taken the time to consider this more but my train of thought was disrupted by a knock on the door. Hoping that whoever was there would distract me from my thoughts I got up from my bed and opened the door. As soon as I opened it I knew that I would be getting a break from my thoughts, but not in the way that I would have liked. Because standing in my doorway was my least favorite dragon in the world, ember.

"What do you want?" I asked, making no attempt to hide the anger in my voice. She smiled at me fakely, "aren't you going to invite me in, s_lave,_" she taunted, knowing full well that I had to do as she said. It went against every fiber of my being to do anything she told me to, but I moved aside none the less, knowing the consequences of not listening to her. She waltzed inside like she owned the place, "as for what I want, well its simple, its same thing I have wanted since me and spyro started dating." She said some more but I didn't hear it, I knew what she was going to say. It was her same usual speech about how she wanted me to back of spyro.

I started listening again in time to hear the word "-spyro." Hearing his name reminded me of what I was thinking about earlier, including my thoughts on flame. They were both her friends and I used to be as well, and for the first time I tried to figure out why. Ember was still talking but I had zoned her out by now, so I started going over what I knew about the both of them. Then I remembered the conversation I had with flame and why it had been so weird. _Courage_ was the one thought that went through my mind. They were able to stand up to her, I used to be too until I was made a slave. I realized that when that happened I had lost almost all of my faith in myself.

As soon as that thought became clear I knew exactly how the argument would end. I lifted my head to look at her, "why," I said, interrupting her. She looked at me like I was crazy asking, "Excuse me?" "Why," I said again, smiling, "why do you care about me and spyro, is your seduction that weak that one dragoness can ruin it?" Now _I_ thought I was crazy, and yet for some reason, I didn't care. Her response showed that she did, "what do you mean why do I care, he is my boyfriend and I don't want some slave taking him from me." I almost laughed, and while I usually would have kept the reason hidden I decided to voice it this time, "But you don't love him." I said it so matter of factly that even ember went silent, but what surprised me the most was how right it felt.

It was like it could be said over and over again and never loses any of its power. When she finally stuttered back into speechfullness her only response was, "yes I do, and what would you know about it anyway." She knew the answer, yet always refused to accept it, so I said it once again hoping she would finally understand. "You can lie to yourself all you want, you don't love him, I do. There is a difference between wanting him to be your mate and wanting him to mate with you. _Slut_." The last comment felt amazing to finally say, I had wanted to use it for awhile and now I finally had the courage to. I could tell that had gotten to her when she lunged at me like she wanted me dead, which she probably did.

**Ha-ha, cliffhangers are awesome. Anyway, I think I changed my writing style a bit for this book and I may add some more changes as this story progresses. Also, I'm noticing I may be getting things wrong, I have to say that I have never played a spyro game. Everything I know about spyro I learned from fanfiction, please don't stop reading because of it, I just wanted you to know so that. Stay Tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, guess what, I'm not dead. Long story short, I lost all my writing for a while, and I'm still getting it back but this is the next update, sorry if its not as good as normal.**

Chapter 3

~Ember~

With every word my anger rose, how dare she speak to me like that. Dark thoughts began to enter me mind, _She is a slave, that is her destiny, first to the dark master and then to my spyro. She is trash, worthless; her only life, one of servitude, her only place, below others... Below ME. _This thought came as the last word was said, the final thing that was needed to make my anger overflow and take over my actions completely. I jumped at her, images of her death echoing throughout my mind, "SPYRO IS MINE." I collided with her head on, and we rolled backwards. There was a chrash, probably one of her pieces of furniture, before she hit the wall. I quickly pinned her and raised my claws to slash her throat, but before I could she kicked me in the stomach and slammed her head into my chest.

I staggered backwards, gasping for breath from the puncture wounds in my chest, but recovred quickly for cynder was now chargeing at me. I spread my wings and used them to get the boost I needed to jump over her and land on her back. I dug my claws into her shoulders and used her momentum to flip her over, letting go as she fell again. As she hit the ground I landed on top of her. I sank my teeth into her shoulder as she jabbed her tail blade into the tendon on my leg. As my leg gave out she rolled me over, but I locked my jaw and held on to her shoulder. I could feel the blood running into my mouth from her shoulder, and down my sides from her claws now digging into my shoulders. I started clawing at her underbelly and she latched her jaw around my neck.

This is the position we were in when Spyro and Flame came rushing into the room. Flame gasped, but it was soon drowned out by the loudest and most angry roar I have ever heard. It was so loud that it shattered the windows and filled me with pure dread. I stopped fighting aginst cynder and she let go of my neck, probably filled with the same fear I was. "Cynder, as your master I command you to get off of my girlfriend." He made no effort to hide his anger, and after she got off and I stood up he spoke again. "Cynder, go the the healing dragons then to your room to await your punishment. I assure you it will be quite harsh."

After he finished speaking he rushed over to me, where I made sure to emphasize my injurys, "are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head, to injured to speak because of the damage and pain catching up with me. From what I could tell I had a punctured lung, and deep scratches on my neck, shoulders and back, as well as the tendon in my leg completely snapped, preventing me from being able to walk. Spyro started to lick some of my scratches in an attempt to judge my injurys without me being covered in blood. As his head went down I saw that instead of leaveing, cynder was sitting down on the bed with flame sitting next to her, doing the same thing spyro was doing to me. My breath becoming hard to catch from my lung filling with blood all I could so was motion with my head to announce cynders presence to him.

He turned, and upon seeing this became angry again. "What are you still doing here?" Flame answered for her, "She is not the only one hurt my the fight that your stupid girlfriend started." This only made spyro more angry, "Why would you say that, you are supposed to be my friend. "I am a friend to all the people in this room, not just you. And cynder says that ember attacked her, and I believe it. Mabye we should see why they were fighting before you get so mad." Spyro was so mad that he didnt believe her, something I was really thankful for, "LIES. You are decieved by your feelings for her. She served the dark master, and once touched by the dark magic you can never fully go back from evil." Now flame had started to get angry as well, "You are the one who saved her, who begged the gaurdians to pardon her. Ember is the one who is causeing a clouded mind, every time you are with her you fall victum to her suduction."

He stood up to leave, and was almost at the door before cynder was able to say two words, "my back." She feel foreward from a loss of conciousness, and so that we were able to see a large wodden shard, of what appeared to be the cabnet we had broken, imbedded deeply in her back. Flame ran over to her, and spyro started to get up to, finally getting past his anger, but I was able to say his name. He turned back just as the loss of air caused my vision to turn to black. Suddenly... I wondered if attacking cynder was the best idea after all, then my mind joined my vision in its darkness.

**Well that was insanely short, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. Tell me what you think about the shorter chapter, if I start doing this then I will deffinitely be able to get them out faster. And of course, as always, read and review. **


End file.
